King Kong vs Godzilla
by Mecha74
Summary: This is a crossover of the events of the 1976 King Kong film and 70's era showa Mechagodzilla films. Features the characters Jack, Dwan, Commander Mugal and new characters as well.


Yeah I know this has been done to death, but I am hoping that my version of this classic confrontation will be quite different from any other that has been done. And I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

This is a crossover of the events of the 1976 King Kong film and 70's era showa Goji films. Also since this is the 70's Kong I have brought him up to 40 meters doubling his normal size and made him more intelligent.

KING KONG VS. GODZILLA

Time: 1:32 A.M.

Place: A secret research facility somewhere in New York.

Date: 1976, exact date unknown.

"Sir, we've done it, we've managed to restart his heart!" A lab technician exclaims frantically.

"Excellent, do you think you can keep the heart beat steady?"

"Yes, General I think we can!"

"If our government wanted to study the damn ape alive so badly then why in the Hell did they shoot him full of holes? Not to mention the internal injuries he suffered when he fell from the top of the World Trade Center!" Another lab assistant grumbles out loud.

"None of that matters now, he has been resuscitated as ordered." The General says.

"Indeed General Ramsey, it does not matter…" A voice begins to say suddenly from behind him.

"All that matters now is that he lives." The voice finishes as the General turns around to see a short stocky balding man in a lab coat walking towards him with a large group of scientists following closely behind him.

"Who are you?" General Ramsey asks.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that you follow orders. We have been ordered to take this specimen off of your hands."

"By order of who might I ask?" The shocked General inquires.

"If you wish to question our authority you are more than welcome to contact your superiors at the Pentagon for yourself if you feel that you must. Their orders stand firm General." The small scientist answers with a stern voice as he hands the General a printed executive order from Washington.

After many long moments of silence the General finally replies.

"Very well...take him."

"You're not going to just let them waltz in here and-"

"Son, you will learn as I have learned that no matter how pissed off you get you just don't argue with the brass in Washington, trust me on that." The General says cutting off one of the lab assistants in mid-sentence with a relenting but still disgruntled tone.

With that the scientists move in quickly followed by their own army detail with heavy moving equipment of any and every kind imaginable. When two of the newly arrived scientists have a moment to themselves they begin to exchange words.

"I'm amazed that they were even able to resuscitate him."

"They can surprise you once and a while, I will give them that much credit but no more."

"Still it is hard to believe that they could enable this specimen to live again considering their limited medical technology."

"Live? Oh no my friend, he's not alive yet. But when we're finished with him he will be, he will live as he has never lived before."

"Stupid humans."

"Indeed, but no matter. What does matter is the specimen, soon... very soon he will walk the Earth again. And this entire pathetic planet will learn to fear the name of Kong once more.

One year later...

Time: 3 A.M.

Location: an apartment somewhere in Queens, New York.

Dwan wakes up screaming in her bed, sweat pouring off her forehead! As her sleepy unfocused eyes look about her she realizes she has had another nightmare and that she is actually safe at home in her bedroom. Even though it has been a solid year since her incredible and terrifying experiences with Kong, her sleep is still haunted by memories that will probably stay with her for the rest of her life. She has tried so hard to move on but the kind of things that happened to her are not something you simply sweep under a rug and forget about. She could easily say without argument that she has experienced a relationship more stressing and tragic than any other woman on the face of this earth. Dwan only hopes that she can somehow deal with it all and try to have some semblance of a normal life again. It was times like this that she truly wished that Jack was with her, but her love of fame and stardom drove them apart, something that she regrets to this very day. Especially since no one in the media wanted anything to do with her after the Kong fiasco had ran its course. She remembers the flashbulbs of cameras going off all around her as she stood at the base of the World Trade Center next to Kong's body. At last she had finally become a star...and she hated it with every fiber of her being.

Against her better judgment she picks up the telephone and dials Jack's number, she sits in her bed holding the receiver waiting patiently...but there is no answer. After waiting for what seems like forever she finally hangs up the receiver. She knew she was being foolish, it was her own fault that their relationship did not work. But deep down inside she still loved him, she wonders if she will ever be over him. She lays her head back down upon her pillow in an attempt to fall asleep once more but she knows it will not happen, she will in all truth be wide awake until dawn. So begins one more sleepless night.

A few hours later...

"Dwan...Dwan, Dwan honey? Dwan!"

"Huh! What!"

"The order for table 3 is up sweetheart, you zoned out on me for a second there. Is everything okay?" An older brunet haired woman named Laurie asks, who is one of Dwan's friends and co-workers at a local diner.

Dwan had continued to try and find work as an actress after the events a year ago but it was for those exact reasons that no one wanted anything to do with her. She was looked upon as a curse or a jinx, she eventually settled for mediocre jobs hopping from place to place until coming to this diner which she has currently stayed at the longest at going on four months.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Dwan says grabbing the tray and taking off.

"All right, what's going on now?" Laurie asks when Dwan gets back.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's him again isn't it."

"Who?"

"That guy you told me about, Jack?"

Dwan is silent for a few moments not wanting to say anything.

"Come on honey you can talk to me, you know you can."

"I...I tried calling him again last night."

"Oh, I see. With the word try being the operative word I'm guessing."

"Yeah, he didn't answer."

"Don't give up on him yet Dwan."

"I don't think it's so much a matter of me giving up on him as it is him giving up on me."

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Why not, I dumped him for superstardom, or more precisely what I thought was going to be superstardom. Turned my back on a perfectly good man for the sake of the spotlight working for a money hungry oil conglomerate who never really gave a damn about me in the first place."

"We all make mistakes, we're only human."

"The night it all happened Jack gave me a choice, to leave Wilson and all of his bullshit behind and go with him. He knew what kind of man Wilson really was long before I did, but me...I couldn't see it...I had too many stars in my eyes."

"I will pray for you my dear...you and Jack both."

"Thank you Laurie, you've been the only friend I really have." Dwan says giving Laurie a hug.

"And I always will be Dwan sweetie."

With that out of the way both women resume their duties.

Meanwhile...

Location: Deep beneath New York City, beneath the subways and sewer systems.

In a subterranean lab deep underground a horrible experiment that has taken a year to bring to fruition has just been completed much to the glee of the scientists involved.

"At last he is ready!"

"When will we commence the attack?"

"Immediately!"

"Do you foresee any problems?"

"None, restoring Kong himself was relatively easy. It was the technology we have now outfitted him with that took the most time and effort...make the preparations, our vengeance on the humans is nigh!"

The man speaking is the same balding scientist who had taken possession of Kong initially, he and his cohorts were prepared to unleash something terrible! To say that no one in downtown New York city was prepared to see a monstrous ape with cybernetic attachments practically smash its way up through the city streets during the morning rush hour would be an understatement beyond reason! Roaring towards the sky Kong begins to resume the bloody rampage he began one year ago as cars and people are smashed and trampled underfoot! Expectedly the military moves in but in such a heavily populated area they cannot use the heavy artillery they did before on the giant ape. Troops with machine guns, flame throwers, and rocket launchers mobilize but when they fire they discover to their surprise that no harm is being done to Kong in even the slightest way! A seemingly invisible energy shield which is part of the new technology he has been given protects him from artillery attack!

Finally looking down in the direction of the attacking soldiers Kong utilizes more of his new additions, small metallic compartments open on his shoulders and thighs releasing homing missiles as at the same time a laser beam of some sort fires from a ruby red sphere that rests where his right eye socket used to be! As the soldiers are torn asunder by the attack Kong roars in triumph pounding on his own chest! For a solid hour the military tries vainly with various strategies to stop Kong, eventually civilians who had not been killed are evacuated and they finally have a chance to move in tanks and jets, but even this weaponry proves completely ineffective against Kong's energy shield! As for Kong though he takes great joy in shooting down the Jets with his long-range weaponry and tearing the tanks apart with his bare hands! Meanwhile all of this is being watched from a cloaked spaceship directly above.

"Look at them! Look at them run! This is going even better than we had planned! He will keep going until he destroys the entire city!"

"Commander! Commander come here quick!"

"What is it?"

"We're picking something up on our sensors sir, something huge in mass heading towards Kong's position. There are also signs of high radiation levels."

"What?"

As Kong walks through the city streets amongst the devastation and wreckage all seems still and lifeless when suddenly a tiny voice screams his name from off to the right. Taking notice of it Kong walks over towards where the scream came from, he then looks down and sees a tiny figure standing before him.

"Kong! Kong, it's me don't you remember!"

Standing down on the street terrified and alone is Dwan...Kong's beloved!

"What is this, is this pathetic human so eager to welcome death? " The Commander snorts, "Order Kong to crush her and move on."

"Kong, why are you doing this, what has happened to you? What has been done to you?" Dwan says noticing the cyborg parts on Kong's body.

When Kong first began his rampage the news stations were all over it, when Dwan saw what was happening she ran out of the diner, got in her car, and made a mad dash from Queens! After fighting her way through traffic and running through a military barricade she had finally reached downtown. Though it brought her joy to know that Kong was alive, when she saw what he was doing that joy quickly turn to horror and she realized that she had to do something. Controlling Kong from their ship an electronic signal is sent to the massive primate's brain as he starts to move towards Dwan.

"Kong! Kong, don't do this please!" Dwan stammers staggering backwards away from Kong.

But Kong continues moving towards her unfazed with an almost emotionless face as he raises his right foot above her as she tries to flee!

"NOOOOOOOO!"

As Dwan screams in horror, feeling true terror the likes of which she has not felt since the first time she laid eyes on Kong on Skull Island, the giant ape suddenly hesitates.

"What? What is happening? Has the equipment malfunctioned?" The Commander asks.

"No sir, everything seems fine."

"Then what is going on?"

"Our scanners are registering heightened brain activity, something is stirring inside his cerebral cortex!"

"Well, fix it already!"

"Trying sir!"

Indeed something was happening inside of Kong's mind, Dwan's scream had struck a memory cord deep in the ape's brain. His own neural synapses surge with new life countermanding and fighting against the cybernetic implants, the signs of which are obvious as Kong begins to stagger around with his right hand placed to his forehead.

Dwan had closed her eyes fully expecting to have been crushed, but when she does take a chance at opening them she sees what is happening to Kong and desperately tries to make him remember!

"That's it Kong! You do remember me don't you! What ever is being done to you, you have to fight it! Fight it Kong!"

"What the Hell is going on down there?" The Commander explodes!

"He-he's breaking free sir! I can't stop it!"

"That's impossible our technology is absolute and our control is unbreakable, repair the malfunction and retake control! That is an order!"

"It's not working sir!" The Commander's assistant cries out frantically as the other scientists and Army personnel on board the ship begin to worry.

Inside Kong's brain the implants push him to the brink of insanity but still he continues resisting until at long last unable to take anymore he collapses with a mighty roar! After that all his quiet and Kong lies motionless.

"Kong!" Dwan screams running to the giant gorilla's side.

But before Dwan can reach him the ship above them decloaks and then hovers low down towards the street! Dwan looks up in total shock as a tiny compartment opens up in the bottom of what appears to be a large saucer of some kind. Leaping out of the doorway with more strength and agility than should be possible for a human being is the small balding scientist who lands perfectly on his feet with a 360 somersault from a near 60 foot drop!

"Who…or…what are you?" Dwan stutters.

"My name is Commander Mugal my dear, and I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!"

Dwan screams and tries to run but Mugal bounds after her and tackles her down, he gets his hands firmly around her throat as they begin to struggle! During the scuffle Dwan scratches and claws at Mugal's face during which she actually manages to tear and rip at the skin! What she sees underneath once she does only makes her more hysterical as she gazes into the face of a disturbing green skinned ape! Completely snapping Dwan manages to kick Mugal off of her but he quickly gets back up with a sickening grin.

"Am I really so hideous my dear? You seem to have no difficulty conversing with Kong, tsk tsk. I suppose I'll just have to kill you and be done with it." He says nonchalantly.

But just then Kong begins to stir and both Mugal and Dwan stop dead in their tracks. Kong eventually rolls over making eye contact with Dwan, who at this moment is not sure what to think or do. But as Dwan looks into his eyes she sees the recognition there, the same as it was one year ago before he died.

"Kong, it is you." She says as the primate sits up and extends his right hand to her, which she gladly climbs into.

The reunion is emotional as the expressions of joy and longing return to Kong's face while tears stream down the cheeks of Dwan's. Kong then looks menacingly over at Mugal who begins to worriedly back away. Kong tries to crush him with his left fist but he dodges, the ship then sweeps in low allowing him to jump back inside as it speeds away re-cloaking itself. Kong looks around surveying his surroundings, the last thing he remembers is falling from the top of the World Trade Center. But he sees now that it is daylight and that he is in a different part of the city, he does not know how much time has passed but he knows that things have changed. He also does not understand why he suddenly cannot see out of his right eye as he brings his hand up to his face.

"Kong, I know you're confused, so am I. But you're alive now that is all that matters!" Dwan exclaims.

"Well, this is most perplexing if I do say so myself." The Commander says.

"Things are worse than we can possibly imagine sir!"

"How could they possibly get any worse?"

"Come and see for yourself sir, we finally have a precise readout of the large radioactive mass that is now only seconds away from Kong's position."

As the Commander leans down and looks at the view screen the look on his face is one of utter shock and dismay.

"No...this cannot be…how could he be here?" The Commander blurts out in a surprised tone.

Back down below a massive shadow looms over the horizon facing in the direction of Kong and Dwan. Roaring its challenge Kong quickly spins around to see a behemoth even larger than himself, as the creature fully steps into view Dwan recognizes it immediately. It is a beast she has seen shone and spoken of on the news, from the land of the rising sun in the Far East...Godzilla, the king of all monsters has arrived! Kong takes a couple of steps back carefully observing this new threat, but then he looks down at Dwan and realizes he must protect her at all costs! Dwan looks into Kong's eyes and knows full well what he intends to do.

"No Kong! No! You must not fight him, he will kill you!" Dwan pleads.

Kong hears Dwan's words but still seems reluctant to comply, if this creature meant him or Dwan any harm he would indeed fight it, and he would fight it to the death!

"No Kong, you mustn't! Run away Kong, leave while you still can!"

But Kong then leans over and gently places Dwan down on the ground. He then stands to a fully erect position and engages Godzilla in a stare down. Kong stood at 40 meters tall and 15,000 tons, Godzilla at 50 meters and 20,000 tons, but Kong refused to let his opponent's slight height and weight advantage intimidate him.

"No!" Dwan yells realizing that she may be about to witness Kong being slaughtered once again as he was atop the World Trade Center.

"Interesting...very interesting indeed, perhaps things are not as bad as they seem." Commander Mugal observes from his ship.

"How is it that he knew we were here? We flew in the upper stratosphere in cloaked ships from Japan across the Pacific to the United States!" One of Mugal's subordinates whines.

"Perhaps we were a little too careless, we may have been invisible to the humans and most other life forms but I wonder...did any of our transport convoys fly over Monster Island by any chance?"

"Checking the log now sir."

After a few moments the Ensign's face goes pale and then looks very sullen as he slowly looks back in Mugal's direction.

"As I suspected, Godzilla probably picked up on the residual radiation that are cloaking devices give off and followed it here." Mugal explains.

"What now sir?" Another officer asks.

"Kong is lost to us, but through self-preservation if nothing else it appears he will still battle Godzilla."

"But that is not what we designed him for, Kong was really supposed to be a city leveling construct not a monster fighter." The ensign goes on.

"True, but at least now we know that our technology can be adapted to Earth kaiju, a skill that we will put to use in the very near future. Whether Kong lives or dies now is irrelevant, the valuable information we have gathered this day has made it worth the sacrifice. This round goes to the kaiju king...but the game is far from over." Commander Mugal professes with sinister satisfaction.

"Take us away from Earth." He orders as the ship flies up into the upper stratosphere.

Immediately Kong lunges at Godzilla who blasts him with his radioactive breath sending him crashing back down out of midair into a series of buildings! Dwan screams out in anguish until she realizes that Kong is apparently unharmed aside from being disoriented from his fall. It suddenly hits her that the energy shield that Kong was using before is obviously still active and protecting him from Godzilla's assault! Godzilla bears down on Kong lumbering over to where he landed preparing to unleash another breath blast! Kong instinctively puts his arms up in front of his face to protect himself, but just then as if triggering a danger response inside of his brain the homing missiles on his body fire instantly striking Godzilla at point-blank range staggering the kaiju king back. Dwan gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth and no one certainly is more surprised than Kong who just now takes notice of the metal protrusions on his shoulders and thighs from which the missiles fired from. Meanwhile though if Godzilla was not angry before he certainly was now as his dorsal plates begin to glow preparing for another onslaught.

"Run Kong! Now!" Dwan screams.

Kong does not want to run, he wants to stay and fight. But the fear in Dwan's voice implies to Kong that this could potentially have a fatal conclusion despite his new abilities.

"Please Kong!"

At the last-second Kong leaps high into the air just as Godzilla fires another radioactive blast! The massive gorilla then begins to bound away as Godzilla continues firing, Kong manages to avoid Godzilla's beam long enough to get out of range. Back down on the ground Dwan breathes a sigh of relief as Godzilla begins to lumber off in the direction that Kong has fled. But just then a building near where Dwan is standing begins to give way, one whose foundation was mostly blasted out by one of Kong's homing missiles back when he was still under cybernetic control. She tries to run but realizes she will not get far enough away to avoid being crushed, as she screams Godzilla's head suddenly jerks in her direction! Dwan trips and falls closing her eyes as she waits for the inevitable end to come! But many seconds pass and all Dwan feels is a sudden rush of wind and nothing more. Even more so, the creaking and grinding noises the building was making as it fell has suddenly stopped! Dwan slowly opens her eyes and realizes she is indeed still alive! She looks up to see the building stopped in mid-fall, then she sees the massive hand that is holding it in place!

Godzilla stands overtop of her looking directly down at her as he holds the building in its current position, with his other hand he then reaches down toward her! Dwan begins screaming hysterically all over again as Godzilla clasps his left hand around her and picks her up off the ground. He then lets the building fall to the ground where Dwan was lying only a few moments before. Not even giving Dwan a glance Godzilla begins to nonchalantly march out of the destroyed area of the city with Dwan in hand still screaming her head off! Eventually Godzilla becomes annoyed and positions his thumb over her face to muffle her screams as he continues to walk along. In the meantime someone else had taken notice of Kong's reappearance and was also speeding to the scene. Screeching to a halt outside the devastation in a beat up pickup truck is Jack Prescott. As he gets out of his vehicle he sees Godzilla with Dwan in hand and almost has a heart attack right on the spot!

"Dwan? What is it with this girl being kidnapped by giant monsters!" Jack screams aloud to himself.

He then begins screaming out her name hoping to get her attention which he does but Godzilla also hears him as well! The kaiju then begins to walk in his direction and suddenly Jack is very hopeful that the rumors he has heard about this monster being a defender and not a killer are true! Godzilla walks directly up to Jack and his truck and then takes another look at Dwan who is still going through hysterics. For the first time since he grabbed her he makes direct eye contact with her upon which she stops screaming almost instantly, the weird look he gives her is almost something she can understand. It was as if he was saying "lady quit screaming already you're driving me nuts!" He then leans down releasing Dwan letting her harmlessly roll out of his hand onto the ground practically at Jack's feet!

"Jack! Oh Jack!" Dwan cries as she embraces him.

"Dwan! Dwan are you all right!" Jack stammers holding onto her tightly.

They both then look back up at Godzilla who then snarls down at them followed by an arm waving motion as if telling them to shoo! He then turns and begins to lumber away.

"Did he just do what I think he did, or is it just a coincidence that I suddenly feel like a scolded child!" Dwan says unbelievably.

"I guess the rumors are true!" Jack says.

"What rumors?" Dwan asks.

"This monster is one of the good guys, he defends the Earth from other monsters and what ever other evil he can blast the hell out of!"

"Oh that's nice, is it OK for me to faint now?" Dwan says almost jovially with a queasy look on her face.

Jack then helps her up and starts to take her back to his truck.

"Hey, how come your truck doesn't have any bullet holes in it like my car does?" Dwan says with an agitated tone.

"Ah, I see it sounds like someone's been driving through military barricades. Luckily my place of residence was inside the evacuation zone, I just laid low until everyone else was already gone."

"Yay for you." Dwan says, who then passes out in Jack's arms.

Later back at Jack's place...

"A green skinned ape you say..."

"Yes, it was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Just what is going on Jack?"

"Honestly, I think I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, remember about six months ago, the last time we talked."

"Yes."

"Remember when you asked me about the expedition I was going on, and I told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes."

"An old college buddy had contacted me, at the time he was in Japan working for Interpol. He had some inside dirt on some incidents that took place over the past couple of years."

"What was it Jack?"

"He told me this wild story about an alien race of simians that had invaded Japan and tried to take over the country using a giant cyborg Godzilla!"

"You can't be serious, you are kidding right?"

"Skepticism of the unknown coming from a girl that has been kidnapped by a gargantuan gorilla then nearly eaten by a giant snake?" Jack says with a sly smile.

"Point taken." Dwan says blushing.

"Anyway, Interpol agents managed to stop the invasion, and Godzilla smashed the cyborg to bits. That was back in 1974, one year later they would try again but they were stopped then too. It was rumored that there were survivors when a survey of the alien escape ships that Godzilla destroyed revealed no evidence of bodies or dna of any kind."

"So what is it that you're thinking?"

"That the ships were decoys used to allow the surviving simians to escape through other unknown means."

"And you think this creature I saw was one of them?"

"I'd bet money on it, and on the fact that Kong's cybernetic enhancements was their doing as well, and Godzilla obviously knows its them otherwise he wouldn't be here."

"Amazing...and unbelievable."

"There are more things in heaven and Earth Horatio..." Jack starts to say.

"What will happen now?"

"Chances are Interpol agents both here and in Japan will investigate and deal with the situation."

"And Kong?"

Jack grows silent for a few moments before speaking again, knowing what he has to say next won't sound good to Dwan.

"If the military doesn't tear him apart again Godzilla probably will if he catches up to him."

"But why?"

"Godzilla is probably assuming that Kong is the alien's newest weapon of destruction, so he'll probably deal with it as he has the others." Jack says forlornly.

"No! I will not standby and watch him die again!"

"My dear if you have any ideas of exactly how we are going to stop it without being locked up for life, I'm all ears."

Dwan hangs her head, she knows in reality that there isn't really anything they can do. But that does not change how she feels. Kong was not evil, simply a misunderstood animal. It just didn't seem right to her no matter how you sliced it.

"Was that you that tried to call last night?" Jack asks breaking the silence.

Dwan looks up at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"I was just...I don't know, I guess...I guess I was just afraid to answer it."

"That's one thing I could always say for you Jack," Dwan starts to say as she walks up to him and slips her arms around him, "you were always honest with me, even when I wasn't with you."

After staring at each other longingly for several moments Dwan leans in as does Jack for what almost becomes a kiss…until Jack pulls away.

"Jack...you know I regret the decisions I made a year ago, I wish I could undo them but I can't. All I can ask is if you will forgive me?"

"I want to Dwan, I really do. More than you can possibly imagine...I just don't know if I can."

Several more long uncomfortable moments of quiet pass between them until...

"It-it's OK...I understand." Dwan says trying to be strong and trying to keep herself from breaking down and crying.

Seeing the state she is in Jack walks up to her and embraces her, for the longest time they simply stand there and hold one another. They had both made decisions that they regretted, if only it were possible to turn back time...if only.

The next day...

Calling in a favor from a friend Jack charters a helicopter to search for the two monsters following the obvious trail of destruction leading outside of the city limits. Dwan of course accompanies him, she would not take no for an answer. And find the monsters they do as a new battle unfolds!

"There they are!" Dwan yells excitedly.

Kong had fled out of New York and into the New Jersey pine barrens to avoid detection by both the humans and Godzilla, only by dawn Godzilla had successfully tracked him down and was ready for round two!

Godzilla fires another breath blast which Kong leaps over to avoid. After landing Kong showing his incredible strength picks up a huge boulder and hurls it at Godzilla! But the saurian giant bats the rock aside with his left arm as if it were nothing and then fires again! Once more Kong leaps but this time he aims directly for Godzilla as he lands right on top of him and begins pounding away with all his might! Godzilla manages to reach up and pull Kong down off of him slamming him hard down on the ground, but as Godzilla leans down Kong lunges back up connecting with a fierce roundhouse right to Godzilla's jaw staggering the kaiju off to one side.

Bringing his hand up to his jaw Godzilla realizes that this creature is far stronger than it looks, he almost smiles appreciating the spunk of this animal that was smaller than he. But during those brief few moments Kong is airborne once again diving directly at Godzilla a second time, but Godzilla displays his own punching power as he sends Kong flying back with a stiff uppercut! The energy shield that Kong was equipped with was buffeting Godzilla's attacks but he was still getting jarred and thrown around in a manner that his massive frame was not accustomed to. Godzilla charges toward Kong who lunges up at the last second grabbing hold of Godzilla as he uses the kaiju king's own momentum to flip him over and powerslam down onto the ground! Still slightly dazed Godzilla is unable to prevent Kong from heaving him up off the ground and throwing him through the air as the saurian crashes down mowing a vast expanse of trees down when he lands! Kong bolts in quickly but Godzilla side steps him and thrusts out his right arm clotheslining the giant ape down knocking the wind out of his mammalian adversary. Godzilla then swings his massive tail around sending Kong flying once more when it connects.

"He's going to be killed!" Dwan screams.

"No! Look! The energy shield is still protecting him, at least for now!" Jack points out as they circle around in the copter overhead.

Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow once more in preparation for another radioactive blast, instinctively Kong brings his arms up in front of himself again once more inadvertently firing his homing missiles that explode on and around Godzilla! Using his simian brain to reason as best he could Kong thinks about the events that took place yesterday and connects them to the here and now. Finally making a realization Kong puts his arms up in front of himself one more time while at the same time concentrating as hard as he possibly can.

SHOOM-SHOOM!

Instantly the missiles fire once again from his body, though this time Godzilla detonates most of them with his breath before they reach him.

"Ha ha haaaa! Yes! He's figured it out Dwan! He knows how to use the weapons without the aliens intervention!"

"Will it be enough to stop Godzilla?" Dwan asks.

"Unlikely, but at least now he stands a chance of surviving. Perhaps to get away at least if nothing else."

Kong charges directly at Godzilla who begins to fire once again, Kong leaps overhead and while flipping over top of Godzilla in midair fires his missiles once again. A split-second after landing Kong spins around and fires them once more into Godzilla's back causing him to stagger forward. Taking advantage of this momentary loss of balance Kong charges directly into Godzilla from behind putting the bulk of his weight into his lower back and legs. As Godzilla falls Kong leaps on top of him and begins to pound away once more. Godzilla tries to struggle back to his feet while fending off Kong's physical assault at the same time.

Realizing he will not be able to keep him down for long Kong latches on to Godzilla's back and wraps his massive arms around his throat and begins to squeeze! As Godzilla gets back to a vertical base he begins to jerk around and struggle attempting to throw Kong off. But Kong's grip is unbreakable and he is in a position that does not provide Godzilla a lot of offensive options and besides while he is slowly being strangled! But sometimes the most effective methods are the simplest as Godzilla throws himself backwards onto the ground practically squashing Kong beneath him! Dazed, winded, and in pain Kong roars out but does not let go! Godzilla gets back up again and throws himself down one more time. This time he feels Kong's grip start to give so Godzilla simply takes a dead run towards a nearby hillside and throws himself into it facing backwards drilling Kong with all his gargantuan weight and momentum behind him! A disoriented Kong relinquishes his grip and slumps down onto the ground, Godzilla turns around and lets him have it with a point blank breath blast! This time though Godzilla holds the beam on him for what seems like forever as the ape's built in forcefield is pushed to its limits!

KABOOM!

With an incredible explosion the field finally gives as Kong roars out feeling the real pain of Godzilla's radioactive fire for the first time!

"Jack! What's happening!"

"It appears that perhaps the energy shield wasn't meant to stand up to the kind of assault that Godzilla can dish out, when it was just random bullets and tank shells it was one thing but the kind of destructive power Godzilla has is a totally different story."

"No!" Dwan blurts out.

A battered and burned Kong groggily rises and with what little strength he has left gives Godzilla a good solid punch to the gut that doubles him over slightly. But Godzilla simply snorts and plants Kong back down against the hillside with his right foot putting his weight against him. Staring intensely at Godzilla, Kong inadvertently fires his eye beam burning and piercing the kaiju king's neck as a spray of blood squirts from the wound! Reacting in pain and anger Godzilla reaches down and slugs Kong right in the face shattering the ruby weapon in Kong's eye socket in the process! Godzilla thinks to himself that Mechagodzilla put up a far greater challenge, but then realizes that for its limited size, power, and abilities that this ape had indeed proven himself quite a scrappy adversary. As Godzilla looks down at Kong his dorsal plates begin to glow yet one more time.

"Put the chopper down!" Dwan screams.

"What?" Both the helicopter pilot and Jack practically yell back in unison.

"Put it down now!"

"Dwan no!" Jack implores.

"Lady are you nuts! I am not going down there!" The pilot tells her.

Dwan looks back down at the scene of battle before them knowing she is about to see Kong die again...thus, she makes a decision.

"Fine!" Dwan yells jumping out of the copter!

"Dwan!" Jack bellows lunging to grab her but missing!

"KOOONNNGG!" She screams falling towards the ground!

"NOOOOOOO!" Jack shrieks believing he is watching Dwan fall to her death!

Hearing her cry out his name and knowing the sound of terror in her voice Kong experiences a sudden surge of adrenaline and pushes Godzilla off as he makes a mad lunge for Dwan to catch her before she hits the ground! A few seconds later it is over...and Dwan is sitting safely in Kong's right hand. Godzilla turns around to see what has happened and takes notice of the human female that he had saved earlier.

"Not her again!" Godzilla thinks to himself.

"Thank you Kong, I knew you would rescue me." She says.

Still in Kong's grasp she looks up at Godzilla and begins holding up her hands in front of herself in what looks to be an almost pleading motion to stop. Godzilla tilts his head sideways obviously confused as to exactly what the hell is going on.

"Please...please don't kill him. He's not evil, please you must understand me!"

Did Godzilla just hear her right, was she crazy? If he wasn't evil what was he doing smashing up downtown New York for the aliens?

"It's not his fault! He was being controlled! He doesn't even want to be here, he just wants to go home!"

Dwan has no idea if Godzilla even understands a single word she is saying, but she knows that regardless she at least has to try!

Godzilla looks down at them with a look on his face that could be described as skeptical, Kong meanwhile clutches Dwan close to his chest giving out a low growl in Godzilla's direction. He did save the female and now seems very protective of her, and the calming effect she was having on him was also obvious. Perhaps she is telling the truth Godzilla ponders. In the meantime now it was Jack's turn to be hysterical as both he and the pilot watch helplessly from above.

Just then a squadron of fully armed Army helicopters arrives on the scene as they begin to circle above the battlefield.

"Attention civilian copter, clear the airspace, you are in danger of being caught in the line of fire. Leave the area now."

Upon hearing the warning coming from a loudspeaker on one of the attack choppers the helicopter begins to depart.

"What? What are you doing? We can't just leave her there?" Jack pleads.

But it is to no avail as the copter quickly speeds away. Meanwhile the attack choppers assume formation with missiles and gun turrets at the ready!

"Blue Leader to base, Blue Leader to base. Come in please do you copy?" The leader of the squadron says reporting back to headquarters.

The Captain of the squadron in question was the same man who lead the air assault against Kong a year ago atop the World Trade Center and he could swear that the girl down below had an uncanny resemblance to the woman that had been on the rooftop with the giant ape. The Captain indeed remembers everything all too well, seeing how he was the only survivor of that previous battle.

"Reading you loud and clear Blue Leader, what is your report, over?" A voice on the radio speaks back.

"We have found Kong Sir, but Godzilla is already here and appears to have him subdued, over."

"Is he dead, over?"

"No Sir, over."

"Then you still have a job to do soldier, exterminate Kong, over?"

"Yes sir, but there is a problem. Kong has a human hostage, over?"

"We cannot allow him to escape again...follow your orders Blue Leader, over?"

The Captain of the squadron seems to hesitate slightly in reaction to the previous command but then answers nonetheless.

"Yes sir...over and out."

The man whom the squadron Captain had been speaking to was none other than Gen. Ramsey himself, the same man who helped to stop Kong and salvage his body one year ago. And he wasn't about to let Kong go on another rampage.

Back down on the ground Dwan knows full well what is about to happen, the same distraught terror that welled up in her a year ago rushes to the surface once again!

"No, no, no, no, no not again! Not again!" Dwan sobs hopelessly.

Godzilla meanwhile carefully observes everything that is transpiring looking up at the attack choppers and then back down at Kong and Dwan again and again. Godzilla's eyes focus closely on the gun turrets of the copters as he sees them being given their final precision positioning in preparation for firing as they continue to circle overhead.

"NO! DON"T KILL HIM!" Dwan cries out!

Dwan knew this was going to be it, Kong was still too badly injured from his battle with Godzilla to be able to flee any distance far enough to be able to outrun or hide from the choppers, and she knew they would cut him to pieces for sure if he tried, especially now that Godzilla had overloaded the force field that Kong had been using. They were both going to die and there was nothing that could be done. With all hope seemingly lost Dwan looks in Godzilla's direction, the pleading anguish in her eyes unmistakable for any creature.

The final words spoken by both the leader of the chopper squadron and Dwan alternating back and forth almost in unison is all Godzilla needs to hear...

"Fire on my mark."

"In mercy's name."

"Ready." "Please."

"Aim."

"Don't let them do this."

At the last possible second...Godzilla steps into the line of fire…between Kong and the choppers!

"What the Hell?" Blue Leader stammers.

"Blue Leader to base, we have another problem, over?"

"We read you Blue Leader, what is the situation, over?"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this but Godzilla has stepped into our line of fire and actually seems to be protecting Kong! Over? "

Long moments of silence and dead air follow Blue Leader's last statement. The Captain was praying to God that his superiors did not radio back suggesting that they engage Godzilla! The veteran chopper pilot had seen far too many video clips of what Godzilla was capable of doing to a military force to even fathom such an action!

"Blue Leader...providing that Godzilla is intelligent enough to comprehend human speech, we suggest you order him to...stand-down...over?"

Now the honorable battle hardened chopper Captain had all the respect in the world for his commanding officers, but at that moment only one thing was crossing his mind...

"Are you nuts!"

"Didn't copy that last statement Blue Leader, repeat question, over?"

"With all due respect Sir, Godzilla does not strike me as the kind of being that stands down from anything! And I think it's also safe to assume Sir that if we tick him off... Quite frankly Sir...we're f-cked!"

"You WILL follow orders Captain… is that understood?"

"Yes."

"What was that Captain?"

"Yes sir...over and out."

With the radio transmission ended the chopper Captain stares out the front window of his Apache helicopter directly at Godzilla.

"I'm gonna die, I know it, I am finished, totally and completely screwed!" The Captain blurts out to no one in particular other than himself as he activates the loudspeaker.

"Oh God...uh,um, Godzilla? Please…stand-down. We must deal with Kong, and we cannot do that until you step aside!"

Godzilla just stares straight ahead almost blankly, the Captain could swear he was staring right through the chopper and directly at him.

"Oh yeah...that was really effective." The Captain whispers to himself.

"Once more we ask you to please step aside, Kong has caused much devastation and we have direct orders to eliminate him! We bear no grudge against you and we in fact appreciate your assistance, and right now you can assist us best by moving out of the way and letting us do what we have to do..."

As Godzilla continues to stand directly in front of the squadron the Captain looks closely and can suddenly see a slight change of expression in the kaiju king's face. On one side of Godzilla's face his lip begins to quiver as it curls into a low snarl...followed shortly after by the illumination of his dorsal plates!

"Oh crap!" The Captain snaps as he and the rest of his squadron scatter just in time to avoid one of Godzilla's radioactive blasts!

As Dwan realizes that Godzilla is actually defending them she begins to cry with joy. The squadron reassumes formation farther away as the Captain makes another frantic call to headquarters.

"Blue Leader to base, Godzilla is still defending Kong! He will not stand-down and has fired what I would categorize as a warning shot! Over?" The Captain yells looking back out of his chopper at Godzilla who is still standing exactly where he was before with his arms now crossed in front of him.

At that exact moment back at headquarters Gen. Ramsey runs his right hand through his hair and breathes a frustrated sigh. He wanted Kong taken out in the worst way by any means necessary, thinking back to one year ago he wonders if it would have been worth a court-martial to simply have had the ape killed in defiance of the Pentagon's orders. But that was then, this is now and it wasn't just Kong they were dealing with anymore.

"Get me the President!" The General commands turning towards one of his subordinates who starts to patch a line of communication directly to the White House.

After a few minutes worth of explanations the President is fully briefed on the situation at hand…

"The human race has had peaceful coexistence with Godzilla for over 10 years now, he is even categorized by some as a hero. The consequences of jeopardizing our peace/ceasefire may not be worth any of this." The President proclaims.

"But we simply can't let Kong run free, not after what he's done!" Gen. Ramsey exclaims.

"I am fully aware that General."

"Then what do you suggest, Sir?"

"Perhaps we should find out why Godzilla's protecting him, and what he suggests?"

"What he suggests? Mr. President Sir, I do not mean to undermine your efforts or disrespect you in anyway but I see no logical reason to try and hold a negotiation with some goddamned lizard!"

"That goddamned lizard...if he wanted to...could wipe out the human race and completely annihilate our civilization General."

"If this stupid animal is crazy enough to try then we'll just nuke his ass...Sir!"

"You really don't know that much about Godzilla do you General?"

"What's there to know, he's just a big dumb animal. Guns and rockets may not do anything but nukes will-"

"Will give him a nice little appetizer to occupy him before starting on the rest of the planet as the main course!" The President blurts out cutting the General off, "...you WILL order the Captain of your copter squadron to negotiate, have I made myself clear, General!"

"...yes sir..."

Thus after a quick conversation with Blue Leader from Gen. Ramsey...

"We are willing to negotiate...what do you want?" Blue Leader echoes out of his loudspeaker.

That having been said Godzilla looks down at Dwan still in Kong's grasp and a warm relieved smile comes across her face.

"Put me down Kong!"

Kong starts to reply but then looks up at Godzilla and then back at the choppers as if unsure.

"Godzilla is not going to hurt us Kong, he's going to help us, and as long as he's here they are definitely not going to hurt us." Dwan says with a devious grin looking back up at the copters.

Kong then slowly puts Dwan down who then walks out into better view of the pilots and waves at them to get their attention. Eventually the squadron sets down and the Captain himself slowly and cautiously walks up to Dwan with both monsters towering on either side directly behind her.

"Ye-yes?" The Captain stutters nervously.

"Take me to your leader." Dwan says jokingly eliciting a dumbfounded expression from the Captain.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Dwan giggles.

A couple of months later...

After some successful negotiations, many things came to pass. Dwan persuaded Kong to allow himself to be sedated so that the alien implants could be removed as best as possible with current human technology. The still sedated Kong was then transported by boat back to his island home. And just to make sure that nothing funny was tried considering what happened the last time a deal was supposed to have been struck to spare Kong's life, Godzilla was close by accompanying the ship transporting Kong back home keeping a constant vigil. But that was then and this is now.

Dwan's apartment in Queens...

"Do you have any idea just how crazy you are, incredibly brave, and sexy, but crazy nonetheless!" Jack grumbles not sure of whether he wants to kiss her or slap her.

Dwan however makes the decision for him as she jumps into his arms and wraps her own around him.

"Maybe we should start calling you the Queen of all monsters the way you handled yourself out there." Jack says.

"No...I'd rather be your Queen." She confesses.

They both can't help being caught up in the moment as they kiss one another at long last.

"I know I can't make you take me back, and I also know that you don't have to forgive me if you never want to...but I still love you, and I want to try to make this work again." Dwan laments, "...can we make it work?"

Jack doesn't say anything right away, first he looks up into the sky and then hangs his head looking as if he is lost in thought. The look on Dwan's face is an impatiently tortured one as she wonders exactly what his reply will be.

"Seeing what you did out there and what you were willing to risk reminded me of just what kind of person you really are despite your flaws...yes...we can try." Jack says with a gentle smile as the tension eases out of Dwan's face and is replaced by total elation as they give each other another tight embrace followed by another even longer kiss.

As they finally stop long enough to let each other breathe Dwan begins to think about the events of the past months. Strangely enough it seems she has Godzilla to thank for all of the changes that have suddenly happened in her life. Wouldn't that be a funny story to tell the grandkids...

"Yes children if it wasn't for a gigantic fire breathing monster your granddaddy and I would never have reconciled and none of you would be here!" Dwan thinks to herself with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks her.

"Nothing that matters right now, ask me again in 30 years or so." Dwan says with a smile as both her and Jack embrace each other once again.

THE END


End file.
